


Our Lovely Nightmare

by aim_n_create



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sadness, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: “Why are you crying, Keith?” Lance’s smooth voice broke the silence of the still air. Lance coughed, splattering blood everywhere. “Everything is okay.” Lance’s voice slowly grew quieter as his breaths grew shallower. Keith shook his head from side to side as his tears fell faster. How could Lance say that when he had Keith’s knife in his chest?





	Our Lovely Nightmare

The cooling effect of the hot blood on his hands brought his attention back to reality. Letting his eyes roam down his arms, he gazed at maroon stained hands. From his there, his eyes fell down to his inherited knife, which was embedded in an Altean clothed chest. His ears flattened themselves on his head. It couldn’t be. Drawing in a shaky breath, Keith finally lifted his eyes to the face of the person he had stabbed. Choking on air, Keith sobbed as he meet ocean blue eyes. No. No, no, no! He couldn't have. He wouldn’t! Tears began to drip off of his chin and splatter on the tan skin of his lover. Somehow, Lance pulled a grin as he brushed his hands along Keith’s face, smearing blood across his cheeks. 

“Why are you crying, Keith?” Lance’s smooth voice broke the silence of the still air. Lance coughed, splattering blood everywhere. “Everything is okay.” Lance’s voice slowly grew quiet as his breaths grew shallower. Keith shook his head from side to side as his tears fell faster. How could Lance say that when he had Keith’s knife in his chest? How could Lance say that as he is dying? Lance let his smile fall as his hands shook more. “I mean,” he coughed again, “we all knew this was coming.” Lance took a few minutes to gather what little air he could. “Who would believe that the Altean Prince and a half-breed Galra could ever have a happy ending?” Lance spatted bitterly as his chest slowed to a stop. Keith felt his whole world stop. His breath came short as he shook his head. Losing his grip on the knife, Keith removed himself from his place on top of Lance’s still body to cradle Lance in his lap. He rested his head on Lance’s as his tears continued to fall.

Suddenly, the whoosh of an opening door caught his attention. Keith whipped his head around to the source of the noise. Allura in all of her grace and beauty flowed into the room with a murderous air surrounding her.

“Let go of him.” Her voice was dark and void of emotion. Keith tightened his grip on Lance.

“No.” His voice broke, filled with tears. “I want to stay with him.” He begged her as she neared. Looking down, she pulled her lip up at him.

“Why? You were the one who killed him.” She basically hissed at him.

“I,” Keith looked back down at Lance’s dead eyes, “I didn’t mean too.” His voice was small as he held Lance close.

“I always told him to never trust the Galra, but he went and fell in love with one. Look where that got him.” She spat and took a step closer to Keith. Keith reluctantly let go of Lance was he scooted back towards a wall.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He cried as he buried his head in his knees. He covered his head with his arms. He continued to repeat those words as he rocked back and forth.

In a distant room, Lance paced in front of the monitor. He turned towards the elders of the Blade of Marmora. 

“Stop this! Stop it now.” He pleaded as he looked back at Keith’s defeated form. 

“He will never be prepared for battle if he cannot overcome his fears,” a level voice informed him from the back.

“No! He can fight. He has proven this since day one! He is human. It is natural for him to have fears. You cannot expect him to be just like you.” Lance turned to run out of the room. A hand reached out to stop him, but Lance whipped around with his bow and arrow bayard out. “This has gone on long enough.” He spatted as he continued to run down the halls.

As he opened the door, Keith didn’t even flinch. Lance walked over to the robot and removed the knife. Placing it in his belt, he continued towards Keith. Dropping to his knees. Lance tried to remove Keith’s arms from around his head. “Keith, baby, please look at me.” He whispered softly. Keith only shook his head as he continued to apologize. Lance frowned deeper as he continued to pull at Keith’s arms. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He repeated as he finally got Keith to release his death grip on his hair. Smoothing down the strands, Lance placed his hands at the base of Keith’s Galra ears and began to stroke them softly. “Come on. Look at me. That’s it. Look at my eyes.” He brought Keith’s face up so that lavender and yellow eyes meet his blue ones. Keith’s frantic breath slowed to a normal pace as Lance moved his hands to unzip the Marmora training suit.

“But, I-” Keith felt the tears begin to collect in his eyes again.

“Shush. It’s alright.” Lance took Keith’s hand and placed it on his chest. “See? I’m alright. You’re alright. We’re alright.” He said as he pulled Keith up to stand. “Let’s go home,” he whispered softly as he began to take Keith towards the Blue Lion. Some of the Blade of Marmora soldiers stepped out to stop them, but Lance growled as he passed them. Lance never let go of Keith until he was loaded into a healing pod.

Lance continued to pace in front of the pod until it opened. Catching Keith, Lance buried his face in between Keith’s ears. Keith nuzzled Lance before looking up.

“What happened?” His voice was deep from the lack of use.

“Bad training accident with the Blade. You were in there for quite a bit.” He whispered softly as he began to walk out of the med-bay. Keith stopped as the horror of the memory struck him. He tried to pull away from Lance with a whine, but Lance kept his grip on him. “No. Come on, Keith, we’ll talk in the room.” He said softly as he pulled him into his room. He removed the pod suit before pushing Keith down onto his oversized bed. Keith tried to get away from him, but Lance stopped him. “Keith, baby, talk to me. Don’t run away from me.” He ran his hands through Keith’s hair as Keith looked away.

“I killed you, or dreamt that I did. I don’t know what that suit did to me, but I’ll do whatever I need to do to make sure what happened in there never happens.” Keith moved away. “Even if it means leaving Voltron, leaving you.” Tears collected in Keith’s eyes as he rubbed at his face.

“Keith, the fact that you are with me is the whole reason it will never happen. That suit showed you your worse fear. I’m not afraid of you because I know that you love me. I know you will never do that.”

“But you don’t know!” Keith pushed Lance away. “What if I go full Galra and I hurt you? What if I can’t stop myself? What if-” Lance cut him off with a kiss. Tears flowed down Keith’s face making the kiss wet. Slowly, Lance pulled away.

“Did your feelings for me change when your skin started to turn purple?” Lance asked as he brushed his hands over Keith’s arms. Keith shook his head and went to open his mouth. Lance kissed him again. “Did your feelings for me change when your eyes started to turn yellow?” Lance continued as he ran his hands up Keith’s face. Keith shook his head again. “Did your feelings for me change when these popped up?” Lance stroked Keith’s ears as he softly spoke. Keith shook his head as a purr climbed itself up from his throat. “Then why do you think they would change if anything else about your body did?” Lance pulled Keith’s face up to look him in the eyes.

“I just don’t want to lose you.” Keith whispered as he pulled Lance closer. Lance sighed as he let them fall back on the bed.

“You won’t. I waited 10,000 years to be with you and I won’t let some angry bat-cat stop us from being together.” Lance sighed softly as Keith pushed his head closer to Lance’s neck. “Our lives may not be perfect like this, and it may get bad sometimes, but I wouldn’t exchange anything for our lovely little nightmare life.” Keith nodded as he gave Lance a small smile. With an exchange of soft kisses, Keith and Lance drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the sadness, I blame the rain for the dark mood.  
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader (http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayintothetrash)  
> Inspired by this post (https://www.instagram.com/p/BUP27FFF93c/) that I saw on Instagram. I don't own the image.


End file.
